Ooh, Aah...Just A Little Bit
by Annabelle Crane
Summary: Foamy fun! (Wes/Fred)


**TITLE**: Ooh, Aah...Just A Little Bit  
**AUTHOR**: Annabelle  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them. I just like to write. Don't sue, please!  
**SUMMARY**: Foamy fun!  
**DISTRIBUTION**: FanFiction.Net, Hello World: Fan Fiction Is Fun, anyone else please ask first  
**RATING**: PG  
**SERIES INFO**: Third story in the Fred Goes Pop Series which was created because I spent too much time listening to music from 1999. Of course that doesn't mean that you won't catch a modern song floating around.  
**SONG INFO**: Ooh, Aah...Just A Little Bit by Gina G  
**THANK YOUS**: MeriBeth, for being the best beta. 

**FEEDBACK**: Lots of it please! annabelle_felicity@hotmail.com

**Ooh, AahJust A Little Bit**  
_by Annabelle_

The music was blaring and the room seemed to vibrate from the beat. The dance floor was slightly crowded but people were still able to move around and enjoy the music. Some of them held drinks in their hands, others were spinning glow sticks, but everyone appeared to be happy and laughing.

"What did I tell you," Cordy shouted into Fred's ear so that she could hear her. "This place is only club you need to go to in LA. Anyone who is somebody is here."

"So why are we here," Fred asked innocently.

"Honey," Cordy said in a superior sounding voice. "You are here with me, I still have my connections."

"Your connections being that girl from the photo shoot who felt sorry for you," Wesley shouted back.

"Hey," Cordy slapped his chest with the back of her hand lightly. "I'll take what I can get."

"Cordy," a young woman called out waving her hand around in the air. She gestured Cordelia and the others to her side.

Cordelia squinted a little, "It's Heather. Now remember, don't screw this up for me, or you will be very, very sorry."

"Promise," Fred swore solemnly but when Cordelia turned her back she looked at Wesley and they both laughed quietly.

Making her way past the tables with a bright smile Cordelia waved back at Heather. "Hey there," she and the other woman did a quick fake hug. "Heather, this is Fred and Wes. Wes, Fred, this is Heather, who so very kindly let us all come here tonight."

Heather laughed a little, "Don't worry about it. My boyfriend owns this place. He has a thing for models." She took a second look at Fred, "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No," Fred shook her head and blushed a little.

"No I swear," Heather tried to think. "Were you one of the Gucci girls at last month's show down at The Plaza?"

"Sorry," Fred smiled. "I am not a model."

"It's okay. It's my mistake," Heather shook her head. "Well you sure look like one. You'll fit right in here."

Fred practically started to glow. "Thanks," she giggled a little nervously.

"Well come on," Heather stood up. "The whole point of coming to a club is to dance. Shall we?"

"Oh yeah," Cordy tugged on Fred's arm and started to follow Heather but paused when she noticed Wesley was not moving. "Wes, are you coming?"

Wesley was still half staring at Fred and agreed with Heather whole heartedly when she said that Fred looked like she could be a model, but not for the cover of some trashy magazine, no a model for one of the great painters or photographers. Then Cordelia's question registered, "No, I was going to stay here and get a drink, you know do that manly thing."

"Whatever," Cordy rolled her eyes. "Come on Fred."

"Bye Wes," Fred called over her shoulder as she was dragged into the sea of people.

Wesley ordered a drink and then settled down and started to slowly slip it when Fred entered his field of view. She was dancing near Cordelia and Heather but then a few guys started to approach them. One them started to talk in Fred's ear and it looked like she got a little embarrassed but nodded and the girls started to dance with the three men which soon started to grow into a group.

Fred merely mimicked the movements that Cordelia and Heather made. She did not know what kind of repercussions those dance steps could have, or the way the movement of her body affected him. Wesley swallowed the rest of his drink down in one swift slip and felt the alcohol burn his throat a little.

Then he saw Fred look at him and wave at him with a smile. He waved back and she gestured for him to join her, but he shook his head, standing right now was not something he thought he was capable of doing. Wesley was just about to get up and get another drink when he saw Fred come bouncing toward him and she grabbed his hand.

"Come on Wes," she said in a breathless voice. "We all came out here to have fun and Cordy says you look like you have black cloud hanging over your head. You don't want Heather to think that you aren't having a good time do you?"

"But I don't," he started to protest as she pulled him to the dance floor.

"It's easy," Fred smiled at him. "Besides this next dance Cordy says is like a line dance or something. All you have to do is watch what the people around you are doing and copy them." Then Fred gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Please Wesley, I don't like some of these guys. They are creeping me out."

"Alright," Wesley sighed. "I'll try. But I don't promise anything."

She dragged him to where the others were and he watched as Cordelia whispered something in Fred's ear. The older woman nodded with a big smile and then Cordy turned and looked at him. "Finally decided to join us, huh," she said in a sly voice.

"Well I didn't have much choice in the matter," He retorted. "It was that or have my arm ripped off while watching this poor young woman be tortured by the mongrels around her."

Ducking her head down Fred blushed but Cordelia was not fazed. "Hmm, if you say so Wes," Cordy shook her head. "Well go stand over with the other guys. They'll tell you want to do."

Wesley gave her an odd look but he went over to where a group of guys were standing on the other side of the dance floor. They all cheered him a little and then someone explained to him that when the song started that they were suppose to go out to the middle of the dance floor to meet up with the girls, they would in essence be paired up with one girl but everyone just mimics what the people around them do so it looks uniform and planned. Wesley thought the whole idea was ridiculous but he held his tongue, this would give him a chance to dance with Fred after all. But the last thing one of the guys said to him worried him, careful not to slip.

The first few strands of notes blasted out through the sound system and everyone cheered. The guys made a sort of half triangle and started to make their way out the dance floor, the girls did the same meeting them in the middle. What happened next was astounded Wesley beyond believe, but what shocked him was not the actions of the people around him, no it was the fact that Fred was following and keeping up with the rest.

Fred blatantly and boldly ran her hands over his body and then let him do the same to her, although he wasn't sure if it was just because it was what they were suppose to do, or if she actually didn't mind. She pushed him away and then pulled him back, copying the movements of the other girls to the letter. Then all of a sudden foam started to shot out across the whole dance floor.

Everyone around them started to laugh and jump up and down in the foam. People were dancing around and doing their own thing. Fred laughed and jumped around herself a little and pulled Wesley along with her. This was the most fun she had in days and for some reason, she wasn't sure why but she was happy that he was there with her. He laughed at how cheerful she was about being covered in foam. Unfortunately though the foam made the floor slick and as they danced and hopped about someone knocked into them causing Fred to topple over and push Wesley to the ground with her.

They just lay there like that for what seemed like forever. They breathing was hard from the dancing. Wesley had his hand unconsciously wrapped around her waist from when he tried to stop steady her and Fred had her hands resting on his chest. Strands of Fred's hair brushed up on his face but he did not bother to try to push them aside, something was preventing him from breaking eye contact with her and she seemed to have the same inability to move.

"Hey," Cordy called to them skidding over to where they were. "I can't believe this. Heather totally did not tell me that this was going to be a foam party. I am so pissed. Now I am gonna have to have these clothes dry cleaned." She noticed that they weren't listening to her. "Hey Jack and Jill, wanna get off foam filled floor anytime tonight?" Still they did not move. Cordy couldn't help it she smiled. Something was going on and she knew but. Quickly though she covered her smile and made her voice sound irritated. "Alright," she groaned and reached to grab Fred's arm. "Time to wake up and smell alcohol. Up you go."

"Huh," Fred was in a daze and had no idea what was going on.

"We are going to get a little cleaned up," Cordy slowly pushed her off the dance floor. "I suggest you do the same Wes. We'll meet you back at the table."

"The table," Wesley pushed off the ground trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Yes, the table. I'll see you back there."

Cordy rolled her eyes and whispered in Fred's ear, "What did you do to him?"

Fred blushed for the millionth time that night. "I didn't do anything," she hissed back at Cordelia as they made there way to the bathroom.

"Whatever you say Fred," Cordy chuckled. "Whatever you say."  



End file.
